


Once Upon a Dream

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: The Adventures of the Shiratorizawa gang [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, everything has a happy ending, guess who is the prince?, i dont even know why i came up with this, princess shirabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: But if I know youI know what you'll doYou'll love me at onceThe way you did once upon a dreamSleeping beauty, Shiratorizawa style!
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: The Adventures of the Shiratorizawa gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Read a fanfic about an IwaOi Beauty and the Beast and I just had a mad idea of Shiratorizawa characters in Sleeping Beauty so tada!
> 
> Its the most random thing I ever wrote and had to stop myself from snorting at certain scenes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away (oops, wrong fandom!). Ahem, once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, a beautiful baby girl was born. Her name was Shirabu Kenjirou, born to the King and Queen of Shiratorizawa, King Ushijima and King Reon. They loved their daughter and they called for a big celebration to celebrate her birth. Many were invited from all over the land, but one particular invitation was forgotten to be sent out, which proved to be the beginning of this interesting tale.

On the day of the celebrations, the kingdom was filled with visiting nobles from across the land. Out of the honoured guests, the three fairy godmothers, protectors of the land were called in to bless the young princess. Their hearts burst into joy as they saw how beautiful the child was and with their wands, they proceeded to bless the child with more gifts.

The first one of the fairies named Yamagata Hayato, blessed the child with the gift of strength and wit. He promised that the child would grow up to be a strong warrior and a sharp mind to navigate the world around her. A flurry of purple sparks showered upon the sleeping child, bestowing the gift onto her as the second of the fairies came forth to give his blessing.

The second fairy was Taichi Kawanishi, who blessed the child with beauty and grace. He prayed that the child would grow up to become a beautiful woman who would woe the hearts of many around the kingdom when the time came for her to be married.

“But why does my child need beauty when he is already beautiful?” King Ushijima asked as his Queen hushed him to allow the next fairy to bring forth her gift.

Before the fairy could utter a word, there as an almighty bang as the doors to the palace exploded, smoke curling into the foyer as a voice cackled across the crowd. As the smoke cleared, the King and Queen gasped as they saw the one person they ha forgotten to invite; the witch of the North and the Guess Monster who brought terror into people’s hearts, Tendou Satori. He smiled as his eyes raked over the King and Queen, who had proceeded to hold their child close to them as he sneered.

“Oh, so you forgot to invite me to your little birthday celebration eh? Well, how about I give your little child a small parting gift?” Tendou cackled as he raised his fingers, lighting coming forth from the ceiling as it struck the child. The child barely stirred in his sleep as his parents cried out in panic (more of Reon screaming as Ushijima glared at the perpetrator).

“The child shall die at the young age of 16. Once she pricks her finger upon the needle of a spinning wheel, she shall fall into an eternal slumber and will never awaken again!” Tendou let out an almighty laugh as he disappeared from the palace, leaving no trace of himself as the Queen sobbed into her husband’s shoulder. King Ushijima could only rock the child as the child cooed softly, slowly shifting in the bundle of cloth as the last fairy, Goshiki Tsutomu came forward shyly.

“My king, as I have not bestowed my gift onto Princess Shirabu, I shall give her the small gift of hope that would help us pass this great tragedy. Sadly, she will fall asleep should she ever prick her finger upon a spinning wheel. But as long as true love’s first kiss prevails and is bestowed upon her lips, Princess Shirabu shall awaken once again,” Goshiki said and with a flick of his wand, small purple sparks rained over the child, the final gift bestowed upon her as her parents watched on.

That very night, the King ordered all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned to the ground. The smoke choked the kingdom for several nights before finally ceasing, indicating a new era to which spinning wheels were no more.

To protect their child, Princess Shirabu was sent to live with the fairy godmothers in a small cottage in the forest out of fear of the witch Tendou coming back to fulfil the prophecy. So she remained in the forest until the day she turned 16, but fate worked its way in and Princess Shirabu found herself sitting in the meadow close to her home on the day of her birthday.

Princess Shirabu had grown to be a beautiful woman. Her hair was a beautiful long shade of light brown and brown eyes glowed whenever she lay her eyes onto something. Her lips were plump and pink and her body was lithe and slim.

The only problem was that her mouth was foul. The gift of wit had ended up turning her into the most foul-mouthed person ever to walk the earth.

“Princess Shirabu dear, remember to come home for the birthday celebrations later today,” Yamagata called as Princess Shirabu scowled, “Fine fine, baba! I’m heading out!”

“Don’t call me that! I’m not that old!” Yamagata shouted as Shirabu slammed the door behind her, stomping out into the meadow as she kicked at the grass. She had grown tired of living with the three fairies for the past sixteen years of her life; Yamagata couldn’t cook, Goshiki was the messiest person on earth and Kawanishi, let’s just say he was someone who looked like he couldn’t give a shit and just used magic to solve his problems.

“One more day. One more day and I will get away from those annoying old ladies,” Shirabu grunted as she sat in a small patch of grass, her fingers moving to twine around the grass as she hummed a song to herself. Since she had never met anyone her age, let alone a fellow human being for the past sixteen years, she longed to meet someone who wasn’t the three fairy godmothers.

Before she could lift her eyes, she heard the sound of a soft voice singing through the air, the voice melodious and rich as the person sang a song she vaguely remembers hearing her mother sing to her as a baby.

I know you!  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you!  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true the visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream.

A handsome man stepped onto the stage, Princess Shirabu’s eyes scanning him as she took him in. He was well dressed in a grey tunic and black pants hugging his body, a red cape thrown over his shoulders. He had a red cap with a feather stuck into it and he dipped it as he smiled at her, ash blonde hair peeking from underneath it as he smiled, “My princess. I have finally found you.”

“Excuse me, do I know you?” Shirabu scowled as the man grinned, “I’ve heard of the princess who has been kept under lock and key since the ceremony celebrating her birth. Now, I have come to take you away and claim you as my bride.”

“Excuse me but I don’t remember being engaged to anyone, especially someone who sings as off-key as you,” Shirabu spat as the man wiggled his eyebrows, “Oh, and would you like to have a dance with me?”

“I have been told not to dance with strangers.”

“But come on! It will be fun!” the man protested as Shirabu gathered her skirts and ran off. The man’s shouts echoed behind her as she took off, trying to forget about how his gentle his eyes had looked and the face underneath the hat had been rather…

“Enough! I don’t have the time to date someone! Wait, I do have the time but I don’t even know him! Why is he going off about marrying me, that moron?!” Shirabu squeaked as she entered the small cottage that she shared with her fairy godmothers. As the fairies welcomed her home, they failed to notice the small falcon hiding in the trees above, watching as they celebrated her birthday and got her ready to be taken home to the palace.

“Ah, she has grown to be such a beauty. Too bad she would be falling sleep forever in a few hours,” Tendou’s cackling voice could be heard as he prepares himself for the final moment.

Princess Shirabu was escorted to her old home. Her parents were to see her during her official coming of age ceremony that night so for the time being, she was brought into a room where the fairy godmothers gave her some time to change her clothes and get ready. Princess Shirabu soon grew bored and began to wander around the palace, taking in the portraits that hung on the walls. She came across a single portrait of her parents, a small baby in her mother’s arms when she heard a soft voice calling to her.

“My child, come here.”

Princess Shirabu couldn’t help but follow the voice as she walked up a flight of stairs. She didn’t know how they had appeared or why she decided to walk up, but she soon found herself in a circular room with a spinning wheel seated in the middle, a figure hunched over the spinning wheel as it beckoned her towards it.

‘Come here my child. Come and see what this old lady is making,” the person cackled as Princess Shirabu found herself walking closer towards it. The needle shone in the dim light as she felt herself getting drawn towards it, her hand slowly moving out to touch it when she heard shouts coming from behind her.

“Princess Shirabu, where are you?” Yamagata called as Kawanishi groaned, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“Shirabu-sen… Princess, come back!” Goshiki shouted as Princess Shirabu lowered her hand upon the needle, pricking her hand as the fairy godmothers flooded into the room only to see her collapse onto the floor with a cry. The figure behind the wheel cackled, throwing back its robe to reveal a delighted Tendou Satori, his face pulled into a smile as he grinned, “Oh, she’s dead! She’s dead! I win! Everything is over now! You will never get your princess back ever again!”

The fairy godmothers were left with a sleeping Princess Shirabu, Goshiki moving to cradle the princess in his arms as he sobbed. The fairies were clueless on what to do; they knew the King and Queen would be mortified about their daughter falling to the curse.

So they did the only thing they could do; they cast a spell that sent the entire palace into a slumber where they would sleep until the princess awakens once more. Vines and thorns began to crawl around the palace, shielding it from the world to protect the people within its walls. Many brave young men tried to free the princess from her slumber only to fail and fall to their deaths, their eyes scratched out by the thorns or their bodies impaled by fallen swords.

There was one man, however, who managed to break through the wall of vines and worm his way into the tower where the princess lay asleep.

It was Prince Semi Eita, the man who had stumbled upon the Princess on the day she fell into her slumber. He could still remember her lush cheeks burning red as she looks at him, her foul mouth making his heart race as he yearned to be spoken like that once more. Call him a masochist, but he found himself loving the girl more and more.

There was just one more obstacle in his path.

“I see you have come to foil my plans. No matter! I will just turn into a dragon and crush you!” Tendou shrieked as he transformed himself into an almighty dragon. Large snapping jaws threatened to rip the prince in half but he nimbly stepped aside, his sword clashing with the dragon's sharp claws when Tendou’s tail whipped back, throwing him back as his sword clattered to the ground.

“Ha! You don’t have a sword now! how are you going to defeat me now, Semisemi?’ Tendou crooned as the prince grinned, retrieving a single blue and yellow ball from the ground as Tendou’s eyes widened, “That.. that couldn’t be.”

“Oh yes, it is. And you will not win over us like this!” Prince Semi cried out as he tossed the volleyball into the air and spiked it down, hitting Tendou in the nose as the dragon cried out, “I’m dying….”

The dragon crumpled to the ground and fled from the stage, allowing Prince Semi to finally walk through the gates of the palace towards the tower where Princess Shirabu lay. The walk to the top was long and slow, but as he imagined seeing the Princess laying on her bed, her brown hair fanning across her face and her lips for his to take, Prince Semi could barely contain his excitement as he finally saw the sleeping Princess on her bed.

She was as beautiful as when he first laid eyes on her. Her cheeks were dusted with red and her breathing soft, her chest rising up and down as she slept. A single violet rose was clasped in her hands, which were folded across her chest. Prince Semi walked to her side, getting onto one knee as he swept his cape aside. He gently reached to push away stray strands of hair away from her face, smiling as he bent down to kiss her, his lips close to meeting when…

“Hey! Stop right there!’ a voice yelled as Goshiki ran onto the stage, his wings having been torn from the small scuffle with Yamagata and Kawanishi at the back as Semi hissed, “Hey Tsutomu, what the hell are you doing?”  
  


“I can’t take it anymore!” Goshiki yelled as he shoved Semi aside and got to his knees, grabbing Shirabu’s hand as the boy grunted, “Hey, this isn’t in the script!”

“I don’t care, senpai! I don’t want Semi-senpai to steal your first kiss in front of the crowd like this! I… I…” Goshiki stammered as he turned bright red, Semi trying to wrangle him back as he yelled, “I like you, Shirabu-senpai!”

That was enough for Shirabu to buck up from the bed and strangle Goshiki, Semi shouting for him to stop as Shirabu snarled, “I dressed up as a girl, put on makeup and fake boobs and you’re telling me that you don’t want Semi to kiss me? What the hell is up with this shit anyway? You guys get to be dudes and I have to dress as a girl?! What gives?! That’s it! I’m out of here!” Shirabu yelled as he snatched off the wig from his head and tossed it to the ground, earning a gasp from the crowd as Reon stammered from the back, “Hey guys! The show is still on.”

“Yeah, we still need to finish the kiss!” Semi protested as Shirabu yanked him by the shirt and kissed him hard, earning gasps and squeals from the crowd as Shirabu grabbed him by the ear and yanked him off stage. Lewd sounds could be heard not long after followed by the ripping of fabric as Kawanishi and Yamagata finally managed to grab Goshiki off the stage, Reon bowing profusely in apology as Ushijima wandered onto the stage, wondering what the heck was going on. Tendou popped out from the back, Jin peeking from behind the curtain as he coughed into his hand.

“And that is the end of the Sleeping Beauty skit by the volleyball club. Please remember to sign up for the club!” Jin bowed as Tendou grabbed the mic and grinned, “Oh and also, we’re looking for cute managers! We need to at least beat Karasuno when it comes to having cute managers!”

“Tendou, you’re gonna scare them off!” Jin protested as he tried to grab the mic from Tendou as Ushijima said, “We’re strong. Come and join the team.”

“They know that! Wait, why are we even having a skit to promote the club if we’re already that popular?!” Jin wailed as the curtains drew to a close, signalling the end of the disastrous skit that was meant to attract new students during the first week of school.

They didn’t get any female managers in the end. They did, however, got a lot of girls wanting to get Semi’s number much to the horror of his boyfriend, Shirabu who squawked at them to **** off. Washijou was disappointed at their failed attempt and made them do 100 serves every day for the next two weeks. Goshiki could barely lift his arm at the end of it and spent most of the time getting shouted at by Washijou for scaring off the girls.

On the plus side, Semi and Shirabu did get their true love’s kiss and a happy ending.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Most random shit ever but here you go! I just had to make this into a skit gone totally wrong (courtesy of the stage play Summer of Evolution where Karasuno was acting out Hamlet and Hinata decided to steal the show). 
> 
> If you liked this, leave some comments or kudos! They really make my day and motivate me to write!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
